


Watch Over You

by TheLittleRedWhoCouldWrite



Series: Platonic Cuddling [2]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Episode: s12e09 First Blood, Gen, Platonic Cuddling, Post-Episode: s12e09 First Blood, Sharing a Bed
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-12
Updated: 2017-02-12
Packaged: 2018-09-23 21:36:18
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,271
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9679415
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheLittleRedWhoCouldWrite/pseuds/TheLittleRedWhoCouldWrite
Summary: In the aftermath of First Blood, Sam can’t sleep.





	

Sam practically collapses into the arms of Castiel, and then his mother. To feel someone else’s body against his own after who knows how long without any human contact is heavenly. He lets himself breathe it in, knowing it may be the last time. He’s not expecting Cas to kill Billie and solve the problem of deciding who has to die, but he’s not too mad. He’s too tired to be mad.

The drive back to the Bunker is long and quiet. Dean sits by Cas in the back seat, mostly so Sam has a little more leg room. He seems to realize that those weeks in a locked cell did nothing good for Sam’s mental health. The gesture is appreciated. He hangs onto his mom’s hand and curls up the best he can, trying to get a little sleep. He’s too tightly wound, though, and he keeps looking over the back of the seat to where Dean is watching him.

He’s never been more relieved to see the Bunker in his life. He might actually be able to _sleep_ in a real bed, though he’s not looking forward to being underground and out of sight of the sky again. He closes his eyes when Mary pulls into the garage, not wanting to see the sky disappear. She parks and turns off the car.

“You boys go get cleaned up,” she says. “I’ll see if I can scrounge up some food. I think there’s some leftovers in the fridge.”

Sam nods. “Sounds good.”

Sam and Dean grab clothes from their rooms before heading for the showers, where they linger as long as they dare. The hot wonder works wonders, washing off tension and bad memories along with the layer of grime from the woods. He works his conditioner into his hair, massaging his scalp as he does so, and does his best to let go. It’s the only way he’ll be able to last down here.

Mary has peanut butter and jelly sandwiches laid out when the boys finally wander into the kitchen, Sam less than a minute behind Dean.

“The leftovers were bad,” she explains. “I hope you don’t mind.”

“Not at all,” Dean says, already digging into his sandwich.

“Thanks, Mom,” Sam says softly, picking up his own.

She smiles, rubbing both their shoulders. “Eat up and then go to bed. Okay? Sleep as long as you need to. You’ve been through a lot.”

Mary retreats to the library. Cas lingers in the doorway, looking nervous. He’s been watching them like a hawk since they left Colorado and Sam can’t blame him. If Dean and Cas had been the ones locked up, Sam would probably be feeling some of what Cas is feeling. He doesn’t mind the angel hanging around.

Sam finishes his sandwich first and excuses himself. He makes his way down the hallway and stops outside his bedroom door. It takes a few seconds to steel himself to open the door, and a few more before he can go inside. He leaves the door open a crack, even when he changes into his pajamas. The thought of closing it makes his chest tighten and his stomach twist.

He finishes preparing for bed and sits on the edge of his mattress. It’s much softer than the one in his prison cell, and longer. He’ll sleep better on it, he knows, but he’s slow to lay down. When he does, he pulls the blankets over himself and curls his knees up so his feet don’t hang off the end.

He’s not sure how long he lays there, but Sam doesn’t sleep. Part of him reasons that it’s because he left the light on, but he knows that’s not it. Being able to see his surroundings and constantly be reminded that he’s in his own room, not some cell in a prison that technically doesn’t exist, is good. It makes him feel better. The problem is that he’s alone.

Sam doesn’t want to, but he’s not going to sleep otherwise. He drags the blanket off his bed, tucks his pillow under his arm, and begins the barefoot walk down the hall.

Dean’s lamp is on- Sam can see the light through the grate and where the door is cracked open, spilling a thin line onto the concrete floor.. He knocks softly and waits for his brother’s quiet call of “Come in” before pushing the door open.

“Can’t sleep?” Dean says in a knowing tone. He’s lying on his back in the middle of the bed, hands behind his head.

Sam shakes his head, tightening his arm around his pillow.

“Yeah, me neither. Come here, let’s get you settled.”

Sam sags a little in relief. Dean didn’t turn him away. Instead, the older Winchester scoots over to Sam can fit into the bed beside him. He tucks himself under Dean’s arm, head resting on his brother’s chest. Strong arms curl around him.

“It’s the Cage, isn’t it?” Dean says quietly, running his fingers through Sam’s hair. “That’s what’s bothering you the most?”

“Uh-huh.”

“You’re not there anymore, Sam. You’re right here. You’re with me.”

Sam nods, throwing one arm over Dean’s middle. His fingers inch under the hem of his t-shirt, savoring the feeling of soft skin. Dean doesn’t say anything more. He only holds Sam tighter.

They don’t sleep- not yet. Instead, they lay in the dimly lit room and just feel.

Sam’s not sure what time it is when someone knocks on the door, but Dean calls out a sleepy “come in.” Sam lifts his head a little to see Cas enter the room.

“I just came to check on you,” he explains. “And Sam wasn’t in his room, so I was worried.”

“Sorry,” Sam says softly.

“Don’t apologize, Sam. With what you’ve endured, I would be surprised if you weren’t here with Dean.” Cas looks concerned, but understanding. Sam really couldn’t ask for a better friend.

“Join us,” Dean says suddenly.

Both Sam and Cas are surprised, looking at him in confusion. It makes sense to Sam, though. Cas is one of them. Why shouldn’t he be invited to join them?

“I don’t want to intrude,” Cas stammers.

“You’re not intruding. It’ll be a bit of a tight fit, but we want you here, Cas. Right, Sam?”

“Right.” Sam nods, looking to Cas on holding out his hand. “Come on. Change into something more comfortable. Dean has some sweats in the top drawer of his dresser that should fit you. The grey ones. Get those and one of his black shirts.”

Cas quickly finds the clothes and changes into them, folding his own neatly. He sets the pile of clothes on Dean’s desk and stands awkwardly by the bed, clearly unsure of where to go.

“Lay down on Sam’s other side,” Dean tells him, tugging Sam over to make room for the angel. “We’ll make a Sammy sandwich.”

He chuckles at his own joke and SAm smiles, feeling the vibrations of the sound under his cheek. The bed dips behind him and Cas’s warm body presses against his back. Suddenly Sam is surrounded by two of his three favorite people, two of the most important people in his life. As Cas loops an arm around Sam’s waist and nuzzles the top of his spine, Sam finds himself tearing up a little. Here are two people who would give anything for him, he realizes. Two people who love him more than anything in this world.

“Thank you,” he manages to say around the lump in his throat.

Cas squeezes him gently. “Go to sleep, Sam. We’ll watch over you.”


End file.
